Los celos son peligrosos, Kaoru Kamiya
by Dei-chan186
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si al caminar por la calle, te encontraras a una mujer de aspecto familiar aferrarse hacia la persona que te gusta como si aquel abrazo dependiera de su propia vida? Es inevitable, aquellos sentimientos oscuros tienen que salir a flote pero...¿Qué hará la joven Kamiya ante tal situación?


¡Hola, lectores y fickers que estén leyendo esto por curiosidad, aburrimiento, etc! Rgresó nada más y nada menos quien la ficker olvidada desde el espacio, quien tuvo la gentileza de abandonar fanfiction. net prácticamente y ahora regresa como fresca lechuga ahora. Denle un caluroso aplauso a... *redoble de tambores* ¡Dei-chan186! *Le lanzan tomates* Ok, ya.

Había estado esperando tanto este momento, ¿Saben por qué? Porque recién me digno a inspirarme en algo y poderlo moldear en el fandom de Rurouni Kenshin. Si, se que abandoné un reto o me fui sin decir que no podía cumplirlo, pero misteriosamente las cosas se me complicaron y no pude entregar el fic del reto la fecha que era y si, recién me digno a dar la cara y lo siento, interrumpí el fic (porque lo tengo en borrrador) por problemas personales.

Cambiando de tema, espero disfruten del fic que recibirán de mi del año, porque no volveré a aparecer, nel :v

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (bueno, si un par de personajes que salieron por ahí). Los mismos pertenecen y son derecho de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Era un día cálido y armonioso en el dojo Kamiya, lugar que ha sido testigo de varias peleas y momentos felices o tristes en la vida de los protagonistas. El sol elevado a lo alto y el clima, predecían que sería un día templado.

Kaoru barría con un semblante de preocupación las hojas rebeldes que se atrevían a dejar los árboles y caer lentamente hacia el espacioso suelo. Claro que se veía bonito como las hojas abandonaban los árboles a una velocidad majestuosa, pero no era para nada agradable limpiar el desastre, ¿verdad?

Pero resulta que eso no le preocupaba a la joven maestra de kendo, lo que realmente le extrañaba y la mantenía con esos ánimos tan deprimentes, era la ausencia de Kenshin. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se volvió a preguntar acerca del paradero de su pelirrojo.

¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Un nuevo enemigo había aparecido y como siempre tuvo que ocultárselo a todos para que no salieran involucrados? O ¿Una nueva mujer?

La última opción provocó que a la chica de cabellos oscuros, se le encendieran las mejillas de un color carmesí, avergonzándose por el raro pensamiento que asomó por su cabeza.

– No, no, no –Trató de alejar sus teorías sacudiendo su cabeza– Kaoru, cálmate

Se dio unos cuantos leves golpecitos en sus cachetes, pero eso no quitó que el calor en las mismas aumentara.

– ¿Qué te sucede, fea? –La voz de su joven alumno la había asustado de sobremanera, soltando un sonoro grito que chilló sus tímpanos.

– Yahiko –Fingió una sonrisa y se maldijo mentalmente por el tartamudeo que acabó de omitir, además de que comenzaba a sudar de una manera impresionante– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Te hubieras visto –Se encogió de hombros– Balbuceabas cosas incoherentes mientras hacías muecas raras, ¿Tienes fiebre? –Arqueó una ceja.

– ¡Para nada! ¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? –Tras su exaltación, se echó a reír sonoramente, extrañando aún más al niño– ¿Sabes? Tengo que irme

– ¿Eh? –Su mueca de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el moreno– ¿Hacia dónde vas?

– ¡Que te importa!

Sin decir otra frase más, se marchó del dojo, mientras que el chiquillo se convenció mentalmente que su maestra se había dado un mal golpeen la cabeza o que simplemente el clima le había hecho mal, quien sabe.

Kaoru necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos y sobretodo, alejarse de todos. Caminó sin rumbo alguno, sin tomarle la debida atención a la algarabía de gente que estaba a su alrededor.

¿Qué eran aquellas reacciones y emociones hacia el exasesino de la era Tokugawa? Nunca había sentido algo así antes, sus mejillas ardiendo; su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente y el constante sudor que emanaba. Sencillamente no podía explicarse el porqué.

Finalmente decidió parar, mirando con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba. Seguramente estaba en el centro de la ciudad, debido a las diversas tiendas y la masa de gente que transitaba por el área. Se mantuvo a la idea de visitar cada una de las tiendas y ver que podía comprarse, así aprovechaba para alejar al hombre de la cicatriz en la mejilla de su cabeza. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Rió para sus adentros, conforme con el plan improvisado a última hora. Cuando iba a entrar a la sección de vestimenta, una voz que le parecía familiar para ella, se emitió en el lugar, alertando sus oídos.

– Aférrate de mí. No te separes –Pudo haber estado de espaldas hacia ella, pero estaba segura que esa silueta, la voz y la cabellera le pertenecían al hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Una mujer de melena oscura lo abrazaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo y la sangre le hervía el cuerpo, aunque por una extraña razón, fue a parar hacia su cabeza. Trató de controlar su furia y comenzó a respirar profundo repetidas veces, pero fue en vano ya que cada vez que lo hacía, era cortada; no podía respirar bien con la escena que estaban presenciando sus orbes azulinos como el zafiro.

¡¿Quién demonios era ella y quién le dio el permiso para tocar a su hombre?! Ah, sí, fue Kenshin mismo, pero, ¡¿Por qué se lo dio?! ¿Acaso le atraía?

La rabia y el cólera, fueron reemplazados por la tristeza. Pensándolo bien, no era tan atractiva como ella, ni mucho menos podía tener ese cabello tan envidiablemente lacio, ni esos pechos, ni el aspecto de zorruno de Megumi…

Esperen, ¿Megumi? ¡Bingo! Ese cabello era inconfundible y quizás portaba un kimono distinto al que vestía habitualmente, pero eso no quitaba que fuera ella. Con la rabia regresándole a la sangre, se marchó con derrota hacia el dojo.

Al entrar, caminó con pesar hacia el porche y se sentó, suspirando inmediatamente.

Vale, la vida no tenía sentido.

– ¿Ahora qué te pasa? –Yahiko se había asomado desde la sala de entrenamientos, observando como a la muchacha se le consumía la vida emocionalmente– ¿Viste a Kenshin en infraganti? –Bromeó, pero no creyó de que eso había pasado casi exactamente a lo que había visto.

Suspiró sonoramente y bajó su cabeza.

– No quiero hablar de ello, Yahiko –El tono de voz que ahora ella estaba hablando, daba pena– Déjame sola

Y así pasó. Totalmente extrañado y algo fastidiado por sus repentinos cambios de humor, continuó con su práctica, mientras que una desilusionada jovencita pensaba distraídamente en la mortalidad del cangrejo.

¿Qué bicho le había picado?

El sol había bajado considerablemente, dando paso al crepúsculo y Kenshin no había aparecido aún.

– Apuesto que ha de estar divertido con la doctora vieja esa –Expresó ida y con fastidio la chica Kamiya. Permanecía en el mismo lugar que en el principio– ¿Qué más da? Soy poco atractiva, no sé cocinar, no tengo buenos modales ni delicadeza y parezco un hombre entrenando y enseñando con las espadas. De seguro será una buena esposa para él

Soltó otro pesado suspiro antes de que abrieran la puerta de entrada de su morada: Kenshin y Megumi habían ingresado.

– Lo siento, señorita Kaoru –Kenshin sonrió apenado, mostrando lo arrepentido que estaba al descuidar a ambos integrantes del dojo– Perdóneme. No he podido hacer la cena por lo de-

– No te preocupes de eso, Kenshin –Su rostro desanimado y demacrado incluso comenzaba a asustar– Yahiko y yo hemos comido en el Akabeko

– Claro, tienen que comer afuera porque resulta que la señorita no sabe cocinar –El comentario que hizo Megumi, en cierta forma hirió su orgullo y soltó una carcajada.

– Tu eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar, Megumi –Arrastró las palabras, queriéndola escrudiñar con la mirada, pero ni tenía ánimos para eso.

– ¿Ahora qué te he hecho? –La miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño por la irritante actitud de la chica mapache. Su tono de voz sonó demandante– He tenido un día muy ajetreado en la clínica y no estoy de humor para aguantar tu pesadez, tanto que ni he podido salir de la clínica –Apartó su cabello hacia atrás.

– Sí, claro –Miró desanimadamente hacia otra parte y susurró por suerte, inaudible para el resto.

– Eh, señorita Kaoru, la razón por la que estuve ausente todo el día es debido porque hoy fue el primer día en mi trabajo de medio tiempo –Le comentó la noticia, con la leve esperanza de que Kaoru ya no mostrara ese semblante. Lo miró, mostrando interés hacia el pelirrojo– No se lo he dicho porque lo había planeado como una sorpresa, pero fue muy gracioso cuando estuve de camino hacia el trabajo, porque una joven se había tropezado con una piedra y se torció el tobillo

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso en que se haya caído? – Su leve toque de interés en sus ojos se había desprendido un poco.

– En que la muchacha se parecía mucho a la señorita Megumi

Ah, era eso. Esperen, ¿Qué?

– ¿A Megumi? –Su semblante depresivo había desaparecido casi en su totalidad.

Entonces eso quería decir que la chica supuestamente misteriosa de la plaza era…

– Tuvo que aferrarse a mí porque no podía caminar –se sobó modestamente parte de su cabello escarlata, a la vez que mostraba aquella inocente sonrisa– Prácticamente tuve que llevarla cargada hasta la clínica de Megumi

– ¿Te refieres a la chica que la denominaron como un "clon" mío cuando llegó a la clínica? –`Preguntó la doctora, recordando y divirtiéndose con el suceso.

– Si, ella misma –Le afirmó– Al final, llegué con un poco de retraso, pero fue justificado porque al contárselo al jefe descubrimos que era su hija–Rió un poco.

¿Entonces ella solo era una total desconocida que apareció por casualidades de la vida? ¿Eso quería decir que no era Megumi la quita macho quién estaba detrás de todo esto? Entonces, entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que sus celos la cegaron completamente, dándole una perspectiva falsa a la situación? ¿Y quiere decir que su amado pelirrojo no la estaba engañando?

Unos sonoros "snif" se emitieron por parte de la chica de la coleta, haciendo que ambos miraran con extrañeza a la que antes estaba decaída.

– ¿Qué te pasa, mapache? ¿La historia te conmovió o qué? –Entrecerró los ojos, a su vez que posó ambas manos hacia sus caderas.

– Lo… ¡Lo siento! –Lágrimas rodaron por las sonrosadas mejillas de ella, sin evitar gimotear– Pensé mal de ti, Megumi. Me siento tan estúpida de mi misma

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que debería perdonarte? –Sin comprender, miró hacia Kenshin, pero pronto se dio cuenta que este no había captado el mensaje.

– Soy tan tonta, eso me pasa por fiarme de mis ojos –Su llanto se volvió incontrolable, hasta el punto en que incluso le salían inevitablemente secreciones de la nariz– ¡Tanto desánimo para nada!

– Dios mío, Kaoru, ¡Estás moqueando! –Exclamó con algo de asco la doctora– ¿Quieres hacer el favor de limpiarte?

– Señorita Kaoru, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Trataron de hablarle a Kaoru, pero esta estaba enfrascada en que era una tonta, estúpida e idiota por dejarse fiar de los celos y… estar acostumbrada de que Megumi siempre ande coqueteando a Kenshin que hasta se la encontraba en la sopa.

"¡Nunca más!" Se dijo. Quiso prometerse a sí misma de que controlaría sus impulsos asesinos/depresivos llamados celos. Triste pero cierto, Kaoru padecía bajo aquel enfermizo sentimiento.

Y pensar que todo se desarrolló gracias a un gran malentendido.

**Notas de autora: **¿Qué tal lespareció? Para serles sincera, la situación en si la he pasado yo y no, no tengo novio si es que piensan que voy a sacarle propaganda, no. Aunque en realidad me sentí como una dinosauria irracional cuando descubrí que todo era un malentendido(por suerte me lo dijeron indirectamente) pero al igual que Kaoru ¡Los ojos me engañaron! ¡Era idéntica a la chica! Y no pude evitarlo, me dio coraje u.u

Cambiando la melosidad del ambiente... ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Carta de declaración de guerra, destierro por ser tan tozuda y desaparecer en tiempo récord? ¿Insultos? (ok, eso no) ¡Todo lo que quieran decir, pueden hacerlo enviando un review! Vamos, que no les cobran, solo muevan los dedos. Por cada comentario, Dei saltará feliz de su asiento y escupirá arcoiris (?)

Nos vemos en la próxima que sería en otro año más.

Bye-bye

Posdata: ñeh, trataré de regresar.

Posdata dos: ¿Recuerdan el trabajito de Kenshin? El quiso mantenerlo en secreto porque le iba a dar su salario a Kaoru, para ayudarla en lo que necesita (¡Caballero que se respeta!)

Posdata tres: Si preguntan de que trataba el dichoso trabajo pues, todo está en tu imaginación -haciendo pose de Bob Esponja-


End file.
